spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeMcBob's Farm
SpongeMcBob's Farm is segment (b) of the thirty second episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is, SpongeBob starts a farming business with his friends. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles ' * 'Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Farmer Old Jack Plot SpongeBob is outside planting his own garden by placing flower pots in an empty flower box. After making his garden, Squidward sees SpongeBob and notice how UN-professinal his garden is and suggest that SpongeBob should make his garden by hand. ''' '''SpongeBob was confused at first and gets that Squidward wants him to make his own farm so he could make crops and hand planted gardens. Squidward then proceeds his way to be alone and SpongeBob is off to start his own farming business. Squidward is outside resting in the suburban part of town and is randomly warped to SpongeBob's farm. He awakens in a wheat field and sees SpongeBob in a farmers outfit with straw hat and blue overalls. SpongeBob laughs at Squidward and introduce himself as SpongeMcBob. Squidward is shocked to see that SpongeBob took his advice and SpongeMcBob gave Squidward a grand tour of the farm. They first meet with Patrick (wearing distinct blue overalls) over by a pumpkin patch. Squidward calls Patrick a goof ball from the way he's dressed causing SpongeBob to get very angry and proceeds to tell Squidward the rules of the farm. The two meets up with Sandy over by the barn near a horse and Squidward complains that she's not wearing overalls and SpongeBob tells him to shut up. Last but no least, they met up with Mr. Krabs by a tractor and says hello. After the tour, Squidward becomes curious of what his job is at the farm and that is to clean up after the animals given by SpongeMcBob. Squidward gets very angry at his new job and SpongeMcBob begins to sing SpongeMcBob Had a Farm. ''' '''After the song, SpongeBob and Patrick are on the barn's roof throwing grain sacks into the silo. They completed their task and Squidward is tells SpongeBob when will they get paid from the work they are doing. This leads to SpongeBob very concern about Squidward's question and explains that no one is getting paid and that it is all for fun. Squidward becomes furious when he noticed that SpongeBob was using someone's farm the whole time and proceeds his way to contact the farm owner. Patrick gets angry about the news and tells the others about the situation. Everyone is now against SpongeBob from about the news, and SpongeBob becomes very worried about what the farm owner would do to him. The owner of the farm arrives and the rest goes inside the barn for SpongeBob to be dealt with his fate. The farmer then drags SpongeBob to his slaughter house to be punished and slices him with a butchers knife. The murder was a success and the farmer sits by his barn with coffee, with SpongeBob's head muted into a stick ending the episode. Music N64- Yoshi's Valley: '('Mario Kart 8) Title Theme: (Paper Mario: Color Splash) Jump, Jump, Jumping: (Mario Party 9) Game Over (Donkey Kong 64) Old McDonald Had a Farm: (Composed on Soundtrap) Shop: (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Crystal Caves Boss: (Donkey Kong 64) Catastrophe: (Super Mario Galaxy) The Zombie King: (Banjo-Tooie) Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:EB The Original Master